Holding On
by Arica Duke
Summary: this is the sequel to A Hold On A Cartwright's Heart. Mason has belived for years that Adam was his father, now when a bully tells him that its not true, Mason confronts Adam. Adam tells the truth and Mason runs away, and gets lost in a blizzard.
1. 10 Years Later

**Holding On**

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda, Mason, Josephine, and Aaron, they are mine. I forgot to mention, Adam is 42, Amanda is 29, Joe is 30, Mason is 15, Josephine is 10, and Aaron is 4. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

oOoOo

Chapter One: 10 Years Later

It's been ten years since Josephine was born; Ben had given Adam and Amanda a piece of the Ponderosa to live on. Four years ago Amanda had given birth to Aaron Adam Cartwright. Mason was now 15 and a wild one at that. Josephine was 10 and was the apple of everyone's eye.

Two years ago Hoss had had a terrible accident with a bull. The bull had been too much for him and had pinned him to the ground and before anyone had time to distract it, Hoss' rib had been broken and pierced his lung, killing him.

oOoOo

Today had started out great for Mason, he got up and as usual breakfast was on the table. Josephine and Aaron were already at the table. Mason just sat down in his spot, when Adam walked in.

"Good morning Pa." Mason said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." Adam said giving each one of his children a kiss on the forehead. Amanda came in from the kitchen with coffee cup in her hands.

"Here honey," Amanda said setting down the coffee in front of Adam before kissing him, "black just how you like it."

"You make the best," Adam said smiling, and then he turned to Mason, "do you think you can get home a little faster today from school, I need your help today."

"Yes, sir." Mason said, nodding.

"Good," Adam said, "Josie, did you get your spelling done last night like you said."

"Yes, Daddy," Josephine said looking up at Adam, "It's all done."

"That's my princess." Adam said reaching across the table and patting Josephine on the hand. After that they ate breakfast with small talk amongst each other.

"Well you two better get off to school," Amanda said, standing up and grabbing Josephine and Mason's lunch pails. Mason and Josephine put on their jackets and gloves then took their lunch pails. Hugs were given and they walked out into the winter air.

One of the ranch hands had saddled Cloud, Mason helped Josephine onto Cloud and climbed up after her, and then they were heading to Virginia City.

oOoOo

It was lunch break at school; Mason and Josephine were sitting on the little bench underneath the tree outside.

"Aaron's birthday is coming up," Josephine was telling Mason, "do you think Mama and Daddy are going to throw him a party." Mason looked up from his sandwich and at his sister.

"Of course they will," Mason said, "it's gonna be the biggest party yet."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Josephine said smiling, "what do you think I should get him."

"I don't know," Mason said looking past Josephine. "What ever you want I guess."

"Well you're no help." Josephine said giving Mason a little push, but Mason didn't respond back like he usually does. Josephine turned around to see what Mason was looking at. It was Danny, the school bully.

Danny was 17, and a little slow, but what he was slow in he made up with muscle. Danny was walking over to them; Josephine knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Mas, please don't start anything." Josephine said turning back to Mason.

"I won't Josie," Mason said, "only if he starts something." Josephine sighed.

"Remember Pa doesn't like you fighting." Josephine said laying her hand on Mason's hand. Mason just looked at her with an annoyed look, and then turned back to where Danny was approaching.

"Well hey Cartwright," Danny said with a sneer, "I see you are having a little family time." Danny laughed and Mason took his hand out from under Josephine's hand.

"What do you want Danny?" Mason asked, standing up. Danny stepped a little closer to Mason, but Mason didn't move.

"I just thought you and your sister would like to know that you ain't really Cartwrights." Danny said.

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked, "of course we're Cartwrights."

"Well that may be your last names," Danny said, "but ya ain't blood."

"Liar." Mason said, his eyes flashing. Danny stood up taller and you could see the anger in his eyes.

"Did you just call me a liar?" Danny said.

"Are you deaf?" Mason said, and with that Danny punched Mason in the face and the fight was on. They only got a couple punches in on each other, when Josephine tried to help.

Josephine jumped on Danny's back after he had punched Mason to the ground.

"Leave my brother alone!" Josephine yelled while pulling Danny's hair.

Danny reached back and pulled Josephine from his back and threw her to the ground. Josephine cried out from pain in her wrist. Mason seen red and jumped back up and started punching Danny where ever he could.

"Never touch her again!" Mason yelled. Danny somehow got a hold of Mason and had him in a chock hold. Stars danced across his eyes and for a split second he had a flash back from when 'the bad man' had been chocking him when he was five.

Just when he thought he was going to pass out, he dropped to the ground. He was lying panting on the ground with his eyes closed, he felt someone kneel next to him.

"Mas, are you ok?" Josephine asked stroking his hair. Mason opened his eyes and smiled.

"Of course I am," Mason said sitting up, "no one hurts my sister." Josephine smiled and stood up.

"Mason, Josephine, are you alright?" Miss Jones asked reaching her hand out to help Mason up.

"Yes, ma'am." Mason said taking her hand.

"I want you to stay after school to talk." Miss Jones said.

"I can't ma'am," Mason said, "I promised my pa that I would be home to help him."

"I understand." Miss Jones said, "But I want you to tell your father about this, both of you." Mason and Josephine both nodded. Miss Jones walked back into the school with all the other children behind her including Danny.

"Pa, ain't gonna like this, not one bit." Josephine said. Mason nodded and took Josephine hand. Together they walked back into the school.


	2. The Truth

**Holding On**

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda, Mason, Josephine, and Aaron, they are mine. I forgot to mention, Adam is 42, Amanda is 29, Joe is 30, Mason is 15, Josephine is 10, and Aaron is 4. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

oOoOo

Chapter Two: The Truth

Mason and Josephine walked into the house after school, knowing they were about to get in trouble. Mason didn't try to hide his black eye or swollen lip; he knew better, it would only make things worse.

Amanda walked into the living room, with Aaron following her, just then and saw Mason's face and that Josephine was holding her hand close to her.

"What happened?" Amanda asked walking over to them and taking hold of Mason's face to get a better look.

"I got in a fight," Mason said, wincing when his mother touched his bruised eye, "but I didn't start it."

"Well who did then?" Amanda asked directing the question to Josephine.

"Danny Brown," Josephine said, tearing up, "he was choking Mason, after Danny threw me to the ground." Amanda walked then walked over to Josephine and looked at her hand.

"You know your father isn't going to like this," Amanda said, "you know how he feels about fighting." Mason sighed he knew that already.

"That's what started the whole fight." Mason said sitting down.

"Your father?" Amanda asked, then it clicked someone had told him and Josephine that Adam wasn't their birth father. Adam and Amanda had agreed that they wouldn't tell them until they were at least eighteen. Amanda sighed then and closed her eyes. Today Mason and Josephine would know the truth.

Just then they heard a horse outside, Adam was home. Amanda stood up and walked to the door just as Adam was coming in.

"Hi, honey." Adam said giving Amanda a kiss. He instantly knew something was wrong, he looked up at Mason and saw that he had a black eye. He was about to say something to Mason but was stopped by Amanda.

"Danny Brown told them you weren't their father." Amanda said quietly. Adam's heighten temper quickly drain and he looked back over at Mason and Josephine, but had begging in their eyes to tell them it wasn't true, that Adam was their father.

"Well I guess now is a better time than never." Adam said, walking over to his chair and sitting down. Amanda also sat down between Mason and Josephine, with Aaron in her lap.

"I'd like to say something first, Pa." Mason said. Adam nodded and sat forward.

"The fight started out with you being mine and Josephine father," Mason said, "but then he hurt Josephine and I snapped." Adam sat up straighter and looked at Josephine.

"Danny hurt you." Adam said concerned, he was about to get up, but Amanda stopped him.

"It's her hand, it isn't broken." Amanda said. Adam relaxed and turned back to Mason.

"So are you mad, Pa?" Mason said, bowing his head, ready for the worst.

"No, son," Adam said, "you know I hate when you fight, but fighting to protect someone you love, that's different." Then Adam thought to himself, 'I've done it plenty of times.' Mason nodded and then stood up.

"Well we better get to that work we have to do, Pa." Mason said.

"It can wait, Mas," Adam said, "we need to talk."

Mason sat back down and looked at Adam. He knew what was coming next, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

Adam sighed and said, "I'm not yours or Josephine's birth father."

Mason was expecting this but he was still taken aback and he heard Josephine gasp.

"When you were five Mason I adopted you after your mother and I got married," Adam said, "and since Josephine was born while we were married she took the name Cartwright, and I am Aaron's birth father."

"Even though Adam isn't your birth father, he's treated and raised you like you were his own." Amanda said. Josephine nodded and smiled at Adam.

"You'll always be my daddy," Josephine said, "but I would like to know who my father was, I think Mason would like to also." Josephine looked over at Mason and his head was turned away from them, she knew he was going through everyone they knew.

"Well," Adam said, "Josephine's father was Todd Johnson; he was murdered by two men on our land, that's where I first met your mother.

"My brothers, father, and I saved you both and your mother."

"I remember a man mama was with," Mason said, "but not too well and I remember that ambush, but Todd isn't my father is he."

"No," Amanda said, taking Mason's hand, she then looked at Adam, "tell him."

"Do you remember 'the bad man'?" Adam asked. Mason jumped up letting go of his mother's hand.

"No!" Mason yelled, making Aaron cry, "I don't believe it!"

"I know how you must feel." Adam said standing up and reaching for Mason.

"You have no idea!" Mason yelled smacking Adam's hand away, "even if 'the bad man' was my father I killed him." With that Mason stormed to his room, slamming the door shut.

Amanda and Josephine were trying to calm Aaron down; Adam couldn't believe that Mason remembered that he had shot 'the bad man'. Adam started to walk towards Mason's room, but stopped. Mason will come out and talk about it when he's ready, he always does.

Adam sighed then walked over to help with Aaron.

oOoOo

Mason was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling; he had stopped crying over an hour ago. He hated that he was so sensitive about anything, he called it his flaw. He felt new tears starting to form.

"No," he whispered, "I not going to cry." Even with his threat to his tears, he began crying again.

"How could they keep this from me," Mason said to himself, "they should have told me, what else are they hiding from me." Mason sat up quickly.

"What if my mother isn't really my mother," Mason said, "what if she adopted me?" Many other theories were running through his head, and it made him both angry and sad.

"I don't need anyone," Mason said making up his mind and standing up, "they don't need me."

Mason walked around his room and gathered a few things, putting them in his satchel. He quietly opened his window and got a shock of cold air. He climbed out the window and made his way to the barn.

It was just starting to get dark; he had plenty of time to get to one of the line shacks.

He quickly saddled Cloud and tied his satchel to the saddle. He mounted up and rode out of the barn.

He was heading down the road when he stopped and turned in the saddle.

"Good bye." He whispered and disappeared in the coming shadows.

What Mason didn't know, was that there was a blizzard forming and he was riding head long into a terrible nightmare.


	3. Lost

**Holding On**

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda, Mason, Josephine, and Aaron, they are mine. I forgot to mention, Adam is 42, Amanda is 29, Joe is 30, Mason is 15, Josephine is 10, and Aaron is 4. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

oOoOo

Chapter Three: Lost

Adam looked Mason's door for the hundredth time, it seemed. Supper had come and gone, Mason still hadn't come out. Josephine had settled down for bed, and Amanda was trying to get Aaron asleep. Adam wanted Mason to think things over, but he sure was taking a long time this go around.

"I'm sure he just fell asleep," Amanda said, rocking Aaron, "I'm sure he'll be ready to talk in the morning."

"I guess you're right," Adam said standing up, "I'll just check on him."

Adam walked to Mason's door and knocked before he opened it. When the door was wide open, he saw that the bed was empty and the window was open.

"That kid," Adam whispered, rushing to the window and shutting it, "blood or not, he sure is a Cartwright."

Adam rushed back out of Mason's room and reached for his jacket and hat.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked startled by Adam's swiftness.

"Mason's gone," Adam said, receiving a gasp from Amanda, "don't worry I'm going over to Pa's house, to get him and Little Joe, we'll find him."

After he had put on his gun and hat, he walked over to Amanda, bent down and kissed her.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him home." Adam said standing back up and headed for the door.

When Adam shut the door, Amanda looked up and prayed.

"Watch over my baby."

oOoOo

Ben Cartwright was just about to snuff out the last lamp and head up the stairs to bed, when he heard a horse gallop into the yard and his oldest son, Adam, burst through the door.

"Pa, Mason ran away!" Adam said, grabbing hold of the back of the settee and catching his breath.

"What?" Ben asked walking around the settee and taking his son's shoulders and making him look at him.

"Mason ran away," Adam said, "I need you and Little Joe to help me find him."

"Joe!" Ben said immediately taking action. Joe came down the stairs, still dressed.

"We need to find Mason." Ben said, putting on his jacket. Joe came down the rest of the stairs and also put on his jacket.

"Why did he run away?" Joe asked Adam as they hurried to the barn.

"I told him who his father was," Adam said helping saddle his father's horse, "I knew he was upset, but not so much he would run instead of talk to me."

Adam led Buck out of the barn with Joe and Cochise behind him. Ben came out of the house and mounted Buck.

"We'll search as long as we can," Ben said as Joe and Adam mounted their horses, "but it looks like a bad storm is brewing."

Adam and Joe looked up at the sky and sure enough, with the last of dusk disappearing, the clouds looked heavy and wicked.

"Come on boys." Ben said, starting down the road. Adam and Joe followed, to search for the missing Cartwright.

oOoOo

Lost, how could he be lost? He was sure he had turned off on the right path, now he was wondering in the darkness, not even sure where he was or where he was going.

Mason knew he should just let Cloud have his head, but he was scared. He was scared to let Cloud out of his control.

Just then the wind picked up and it began to snow. Snow swirled around him and Cloud and the wind whipped at Mason's face. Cloud stopped and whinnied into the wind and began to dance around.

"Whoa, boy, whoa." Mason said above the wind patting Cloud.

Without warning Cloud reared dumping Mason onto the ground. Mason hit his head on an unseen rock, buried beneath the snow.

The last thing Mason saw, was the flash of Cloud's bridle as the horse ran away.


	4. Sorry

**Holding On**

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda, Mason, Josephine, and Aaron, they are mine. I forgot to mention, Adam is 42, Amanda is 29, Joe is 30, Mason is 15, Josephine is 10, and Aaron is 4. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

oOoOo

Chapter Four: Sorry

The first thing Mason noticed as he was waking up was the back of his head throbbing painfully and he wanted to fall back into the darkness that promised no pain. The second thing he noticed was that he was cold and shaking uncontrollably and he couldn't feel his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the storm had past and it was lightly snowing.

The moon was full and not a cloud was in the sky. The moon cast an eerie glow on the trees and the snow.

Mason knew he should move and find some shelter before something worse happened, but he was just too cold. Mason did the best he could pulling his head into his jacket, it was a little warmer, but not much. He curled himself into a ball with his gloved hands under his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Pa," Mason whispered, "so sorry for being foolish and running away and now this might be my last night on earth and I wish I could see your face.

"At least I know Hoss will be waiting for me in Heaven."

And then realization hit him, the three Cartwright brothers each had different mothers, why hadn't he seen it before. He, Josephine, and Aaron were a lot alike in the same way just different fathers.

Mason began to cry but he wish he hadn't because then he began coughing and it hurt. It hurt his head and his lungs. He was sick and needed help fast, but with his luck, his father wouldn't notice he was gone until morning.

He looked up at the moon and thought he seen stars spinning around it; he shook his head, which was a bad idea. He buried his head back into his jacket and let the warm darkness take him.

oOoOo

Little Joe squinted in the dim moonlight over the frozen land; an hour ago they had found Cloud.

The horse was lying down covered in snow, the three Cartwrights thought the worst, but the horse's head popped up and he whinnied at the other horses.

They helped Cloud back on his feet, he wasn't hurt. They looked around for Mason, but he was no where to be found.

They then split up and agreed that if one of them found Mason, they would fire three shots in the air and immediately get Mason back to Adam's house.

Joe went a couple more feet, when out of the corner of his eye, he seen movement. He reined Cochise to a stop and looked where he had seen the movement. Then he heard a cough and a moan.

"Mason." Joe said, jumping down from Cochise and clearing the distance between him and Mason. He brushed off the snow that had piled on top of Mason and gathered him in his arms.

"Mason!" Joe said loudly pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Wake up." Joe put his ear close to Mason's mouth and he heard light breathing.

"Thank God." Joe said, without letting go of Mason, Joe shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Mason.

Joe took out his pistol and shot three times into the air. After Joe holstered his pistol, he picked up Mason and with difficultly, finally got on Cochise with his arms securely around Mason.

"Hang in there, Mason," Joe whispered in Mason's ear, "you're on your way home."

oOoOo

Adam's head jerked up when he heard three distant gun shots. Relief washed over him but was quickly replaced with worry again. He turned Sport towards home, with Cloud right behind him and went as fast as the old horse allowed.

What if Mason was hurt, what if he was sick, and what if he was d… Adam couldn't finish the thought; he shook his head and focused on getting home.

After a few minutes he and his father crossed paths.

"Joe must have found him," Ben said, "don't worry Adam; Mason is fine I'm sure."

"I hope so," Adam said, "I know nowhow you felt all the times me, Joe, and Hoss worried you over the years."

At that Ben laughed and patted Adam on the shoulder. "That you three did," Ben said, "now let's get home."


	5. Cold

**Holding On**

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda, Mason, Josephine, and Aaron, they are mine. I forgot to mention, Adam is 42, Amanda is 29, Joe is 30, Mason is 15, Josephine is 10, and Aaron is 4. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

oOoOo

Chapter Five:

Mason felt like he was bouncing and sitting almost upright, but something was holding him to prevent him from falling. He opened his eyes and saw the back of a horse's head. He gasped and jumped and the restriction around him gripped him tighter.

"Whoa, Mason, Uncle Joe's got you," the restrictor said, "we're almost home." Mason so badly wanted to believe it was Joe, but with his fevered mind, he was delirious. He began shifting in the saddle, trying to get free from Joe's arms, to find his father.

"Mason please, sit still." Joe said tightening his grip, which made Mason squirm more.

"No," Mason said, "I have to say I'm sorry." Mason began to move so much that Cochise was beginning to get nervous. Joe stopped the horse and jumped down, and then he pulled Mason down in his arms. The minute Mason was off the horse, he tried running, but something held him fast.

Mason began coughing and gasping for air. Joe sat down and held Mason telling him to relax and to breath, but Mason wouldn't listen. He had to get to his father some how, he needed to… Mason's vision blurred, and in the distance he thought he saw his father's horse coming.

"Pa!" Mason yelled, and then he seen black spots and feel limp.

Joe felt Mason go limp after he yelled for Adam, he looked in the direction Mason had shouted and saw Adam and his father coming down the road.

oOoOo

Adam and Ben had just come over the hill when they heard Mason yell. In the distance they both could see Cochise and two figures on the ground. Adam was just about to make Sport run but Ben grabbed his arm.

"You make that horse go any faster we'll have more than Mason to worry about if it stumbles," Ben said sternly, "just relax, Joe will take care of him until we get there." Adam knew his father was right but he needed to get to Mason, to make sure he was okay, after all he did just hear the boy call out for him. But he obeyed his father, no sense in getting himself, or Sport, hurt in the process.

Finally when they were only a few feet away, Adam couldn't help but make Sport go a little faster. He saw Joe sitting on the ground, holding Mason. Adam jumped down and kneeled next to him.

"What happened?" Adam asked, looking Mason over, "I told you not to stopuntil you got him home."

"He wouldn't sit still," Joe said, "and Cochise would have thrown us both if I hadn't stopped."

Adam nodded and saw that Mason's face was a paste-like white and his lips were blue, despite how cold his son looked, heat was radiating off of him.

Ben then rode up on his horse, and saw what Mason looked like in the moonlight.

"Come on, boys," Ben said taking control of the situation, "we don't have much time, Joe help Adam get Mason on his horse, then I want you to be on your way to town to get the doctor."

"Yes, Pa." they both said, and quickly did what Ben had told them. Just before Joe rode away, Ben caught his arm.

"By the time you get to town, the sun should be up and that could make the roads even more dangerous with the melting snow, so be careful Joe." Ben said.

"I'm always careful, Pa." Joe said, and then he turned Cochise and was heading to town.

Adam and Ben then set off towards the house, both relieved that Mason was still alive, but from the look of things, if Mason didn't get a doctor soon, he would surely die.


	6. Finally Home

**Holding On**

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters, except for Amanda, Mason, Josephine, and Aaron, they are mine. I forgot to mention, Adam is 42, Amanda is 29, Joe is 30, Mason is 15, Josephine is 10, and Aaron is 4. No copyright infringement is intended this is just written for fun and pure enjoyment of the reader. 

oOoOo

Chapter Six: Finally Home

Amanda had just gotten Josephine to finally go to bed, when she heard horses in the yard. She ran to the door and yanked it open and saw Ben helping Adam get Mason down. She cried out in relief, if she would have had her shoes on she would have ran out and helped, but instead she turned around and ran to the fire, which she had blazing with a few blankets warming up next to it. There also was a bath next to the fire, to put Mason in to warm him up faster.

Adam came in through the open door with Mason in his arms. He put Mason on the couch and began stripping off his clothes. Amanda came over to help as Ben walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Mason, honey can you hear me?" Amanda asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Mason turned his head into his mother's hand but didn't say a word.

oOoOo

Mason felt warm, like he was floating, he could tell he was lying in a bed, his own bed probably. That means that Joe had been real and his father too, he had thought it was just his fevered mind playing tricks on him out in that snowstorm.

He tried to move but found he couldn't, like something had him pinned down, he tried to say something to let someone know he was awake but he couldn't. What was wrong with him? He then felt something close by him, a person snuggling up next to him. He could smell a sweet scent of vanilla and knew it was Josephine. Then Josephine spoke, but Mason had to strain to hear what she was saying. It sounded like she was talking to him underwater.

"Mason, keep holding on," She said, in a choked up voice, "who's gonna help Pa run off boys when I'm old enough to court."

Mason so desperately wanted to reach out to Josephine, to comfort her. Her heart was broken and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Josie, he can't hear you," he heard his father say to his right, he felt a hand grab his, "you heard what the doctor said."

"But he just can't die, daddy," Josephine cried, "he just can't, I need him."

Mason couldn't take it anymore, he struggled with his mind to wake his body up, but the more he tried, the more he began to slip away.

He heard a raspy breathing then and realized it was him. His father had told him a long time a go that was called the death rattle, a person's last breath.

No he couldn't die, not now; he had to protect his little sister and little brother. He struggled against the blackness beginning to cloud his mind, but then he heard his father say.

"It's ok to let go, Mason," Adam said, "don't forget to tell Hoss hello from all of us." All of Mason's defenses dropped and then he say a flash of white light that blinded him.

Next thing you know he was floating above his body and his family in his bedroom. Josephine was laying against him crying into his shoulder, his father was sitting on his right side holding his hand while his mother held his other hand, in a chair beside him. Aaron was fast asleep in his mother's arms. His grandfather sat in another chair on the other side of his bed, and his uncle Joe was standing in the doorway.

Everyone had tears in their eyes, as they were watching him, Mason taking his last breath, he called out to them, told them to look up, but they couldn't hear him.

"What's going on?" Mason asked himself.

"You're on the edge of death." A voice said behind him, if no one thought it was possible to jump while floating in the air, then they would have been surprised when Mason about hit his head on the ceiling. He turned around and there was Hoss floating in the air behind him.

"Hey Punkin," Hoss said with a big grin, "how ya been?"

"Hoss?" Mason asked, "Is it really you, what's going on?"

"You're havin' an outer body experience," Hoss said, "it happens to some people sometimes."

"But why me? Why can't I stay? But do I really want to stay?" Mason asked Hoss the last question he asked himself.

"This is where ya have to choose where ya want to go," Hoss said, "with me or with them." Hoss pointed at him and then down at their family. Just then they heard Adam say.

"Just let go, Mason," Adam said, trying not to choke up, "let go and you won't have to suffer anymore."

"Ya gotta hurry," Hoss said, "you're time is almost up."

"I don't know, Hoss," Mason said, "I've really missed you."

"If ya choose to go with me, you're choosing wrong." Hoss said.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" Mason asked, confused.

"Of course I do Punkin," Hoss said, "but I think they need you more." They both looked down and seen that Josephine had started combing his hair out of his eyes with her fingers, his father and grandfather had their heads down in prayer, his mother was crying into Aaron, and Joe had walked over to the window and opened it a crack.

"I want to go back," Mason said, "they need me."

"That a boy, Mason," Hoss said, "you take good care of our family and yourself, okay Punkin."

"You bet I will." Mason said, and then there was another flash of white light.

oOoOo

Adam had his head bowed, holding Mason's hand, praying with everything he had. His Mason couldn't die not now, not ever.

Just then, a big gust of wind blew into the cracked window and Hoss' laughter could be heard on the wind. Adam's head snapped up and his attention was drawn to the window, as was everyone else's.

"Did you hear that?" Joe asked, stepping closer to the window, another gust of wind came through the window and again they heard Hoss' laughter, faint and distance.

"Pa, Mason moved." Josephine said, and everyone's attention flew back to Mason. Mason groaned and his eyes began to flutter.

"Come on, Mason wake up," Josephine said sitting up next to Mason, "you can do it." And then without opening his eyes Mason said.

"You are one demanding little sister." Everyone either gasped or cried out in joy, they couldn't believe it. Mason had been on his last breaths of life.

Mason opened his eyes and looked at his father, who was smiling in relief.

"I'm sorry," Mason said, before his father could tell him he had nothing to be sorry for he continued, "when I was out in the storm, I realized that you, Hoss, and Joe have different mothers and me, Josie, and Aaron have different fathers, so we are alike, in a way. So it shouldn't make a difference if you didn't father me, you raised me like I was your flesh and blood."

Everyone was still crying but these tears were happy tears.

"Oh Mason," Adam said, placing his hand on Mason's check, "I'm so glad you're alive, I don't know how you are but you are."

"I had a little help." Mason said. Another gust of wind blew through the window and again they heard Hoss' laughter. Without even words everyone understood. There was a couple whispered thanks to Hoss and everyone turned back to Mason.

"Well," Josephine said, hugging Mason, "you're finally home." Mason hugged her back.

"That I am, sis," Mason said, "I'm finally home."

A/N: Sorry about the wait on this chapter i didn't know how to end my story. I won't be writing another story for a while gonna take a break. Until then i'm done and gone. Arica Duke out. R&R please


End file.
